Episode 96
Jaken Falls Ill is the ninety-sixth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # A group of stray Saimyōshō attack Rin, and Jaken protects her, however, he is poisoned by one and sends a worried Rin out to find some medicinal berries so that he might be healed; Rin must return the berries to Jaken before nightfall, or else he will die from the poison. # Rin tracks down Jinenji and asks him where she can find the berries. # Rin finds the berries in a nearby ridge, and, with the help of A-Un and eventually Sesshōmaru, she is able to get the berries back to Jaken in time to save his life. Summary Sesshōmaru and his companions are walking in the forest when Rin requests to leave to find food. She leaves and Jaken is forced to oversee her actions. During Rin's search for food, a cluster Saimyōshō disguised as large handed monster attacks her. Sesshōmaru instantly comes to the aid of Rin, who had been snatched by the monster. When the Saimyōshō disperse, Jaken uses his staff of two heads to control and destroy them. Unfortunately several Saimyōshō bite into Jaken before being killed. Sesshōmaru follows a weakened Saimyōshō figuring it will lead him to Naraku. Jaken quickly tells Rin to take out the stingers that are in his arms, but before the Rin could remove the stingers they are absorbed into Jaken's body allowing the poison they contain to spread throughout Jaken's body. Jaken tells Rin how she can save him: find the Sennensō berries, they will counteract the poison. Rin goes to see half-demon herbalist Jinenji. Jinenji, who is afraid of being seen in his human form, only tells Rin where she can get the berries for Jaken. Later Jinenji remarks how much Rin is like Kagome. Rin sets off with A-Un to the top of a mountain in demon ridden valley to find the berries. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his gang notice the two Saimyōshō that stung Jaken and try to follow them back to Naraku, before they die from losing their stingers. Sesshōmaru arrives, believing Inuyasha killed them, and fights him. The fight is broken up when Kagome tells Sesshōmaru that Naraku disappeared around the Ox Tiger, and Sesshōmaru leaves to look for him. At the valley, A-Un keeps the demons at bay but Sesshōmaru ends up saving Rin in mid fall from a cliff but nonetheless she was able to collect the berries for Jaken. Jaken is given the berries by Sesshōmaru and by the time Rin awakes from her ordeal Jaken is better, but unaware of her heroism. Rin is relieved to see Jaken better. Characters in Order of Appearance Notes *Grip! is the opening theme as of this episode, marking the first appearance of an opening that wasn't hand-drawn. * The Saimyōshō are shown to shape-shift on their own; they previously merged with Musō to recreate his destroyed limbs. * Inuyasha's group learn the official name of the poisonous insects used by Naraku. * Sesshōmaru learns where to look for Naraku, to the northeast. * The second InuYasha movie, The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, was aired between this episode and episode 95. * The possibility of reviving Jaken with Tenseiga should he succumb to his illness is never considered. However, it is later revealed in Episode 9 of The Final Act, though currently unknown to Sesshōmaru and his gang, that a person can only be revived by Tenseiga once, meaning that Jaken would not be able to be resurrected a second time. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes